The Ginger Touch - OLD DO NOT READ
by koalabear525
Summary: Eric Cartman is about to face his biggest fright. As so much going on will he bare to stand it or will he just collapse? *OLD AS BALLS I WROTE THIS IN LIKE 3RD GRADE STOP DONT JUDGE ME LEAVE THIS BE! DO NOT READ IT IS TRASH*
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

The Ginger Touch

Chapter 1: The Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park

I know I have to finish Supreme Green but I couldn't wait to start this one.

Echos of a mad laugh filled the dark cold room.

"I`ll get you some day but not today! AHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" Then a thump was heard.

"Ouch! I got to stop hitting my head on the wall!"

Meanwhile, in South Park.

"Haha! You can't beat me Kyle! Jews suck at basketball!" Eric Cartman laughed.

"Shut up Cartman! At least I didn't kill my dad!" Kyle mocked.

Cartman dropped the ball. Kyle went too far there.

"What is it fatass? Can't play?" Kyle mocked. Kyle saw the hate in Cartmans eyes. Cartman's crazy side was about to come on. Kyle's skin went pale. He gulped. Cartman threw himself at Kyle, punching and kicking he banged up Kyle pretty bad.

Kyle lay on the floor. Sprawled out with a bloody nose and a black eye and bruises everywhere.

"Oh...my... god... you... YOU... just... beat...the...crap...out...of...me...how... did... you... YOU...do...that?" Kyle asked out of breath.

"Never underestimate my cooooooolness jew." Cartman said big and proud.

I know this sounds unlike Eric Cartman. He has changed since we have last seen him. He is a 5th grader. He has lost 3 pounds. Now gained muscles. Still hasn't gotten over he is half-ginger.

"Mmmmmmmmm hmmmm mmm MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Kenny said to Cartman.

"I agree Kenny," Stan said. "No one cares that you beat up Kyle. Any kid can beat _Kyle_ up."

"Yeah...any...one...can... beat... me ... up. Wait WHAT!" Kyle said.

"Its true. Kyle just face it. You are now the wimp at school. You are our boxing dummy. People beat you up for fun. Face it Kyle. We aren't who we used to be." Stan said.

That night at Colorado Prison a mad boy broke out of jail and snuck into Kyle Broflotski's house. Killed Kyle while he was asleep mistaking him for someone else.

That morning. Kyle was in the hospital. Doctors trying to keep him alive. He had been stabbed with a knife.

Kenny sat in the waiting room next to Stan.

"Mmmmmmm hmmmm mmmmn mnmmmm." Kenny said.

"I agree. It's weird. You usually die. Not Kyle. The worlds not the same without him. Poor Kyle. What did he deserve to get this?" Stan said.

"Everything." Cartman walked in the door with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"I knew this was coming Stan. I'm glad now we don't have another jew in our class now. He can have fun in hell" Cartman said.

"What are you doing here fatass?" Stan asked. "YOU are the one who ruins everything! Things would have been different if YOU weren't so racist about people! YOU are part of the reason Kyle is in there fighting for his life! And YOU don't care at all."

"Mmmmmmmm hmmm hmmm." Kenny said.

"Yes, Kenny no one cared when you died because you die all the time." Stan said.

Cartman thought to himself. "I am I really that bad? Have I ruined Kyles life? Wait A sec. I don't care he's a jew. But I should care. That's why I brought the flowers!" He thought. Cartman walked over to Stan and dropped the flowers on his lap.

"Give these to Kyle for me. And I'm not fat, I'm big boned.

Thanks for Reading!

What will happen in Chapter 2. Will Kyle die? Who stabbed him? And who was the guy in the beginning?

You shall find out if you give good reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Love

The Ginger Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.

Chapter 2: Love

Cartman lie awake in his bed. The clock read 2:30. The moonlight shone on his face. Cartman thought about Kyle.

"Am I a jackass god?" Cartman asked himself.

"Is it my fault Kyle is dying in the hospital. Or is it because he's a jew. I wanna know these THINGS!" For the first time in his life Cartman started to care, about Kyle.

After school the next day Cartman went to visit Kyle in the hospital.

"Ummm, Hey Kyle." Cartman said.

"What are you doing here fatass?" Kyle said as he coughed.

"I wanted to tell you that I-I-I hope you get better. And when you do we could be f-f-f-friends. Also I care about you because it's the bro-code." Cartman said trying not to say that Kyle was a stupid jew.

"You really do care." Kyle said as he tilted his head.

"Cartman, we both know that I won't get better. If I had one last wish it would be to live my life over again, change stuff. I really wanted to be your friend Cartman. You wouldn't let me. If I had lived my life over again, then back to this moment, I wouldn't be as scared to die. Now that you care, I want you to take me around town. We can go places. And be friends for the first time."Kyle said.

Cartman was about to cry. He just nodded and said "That would be fun."

Suddenly Ike ran in the room, his face was red from crying. "Kyle, Kyle, Kyle! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T LEAVE!" He ran into Cartman. Cartman and Kyle looked at each other and laughed.

"Ike calm down. You will be ok. I'm not leaving soon. I'll be with you anyway. Like those dead famous people visited you." Kyle told Ike.

"IKE GET BACK HERE!" called Kyle's dad.

So Kyle was put in a wheel chair and Cartman wheeled him out with a smile on his face.

They spent the whole day together. They went almost everywhere in town. Cartman was more happy than Kyle was. Kyle went back to the hospital and Cartman went home.

The next day the doorbell rang at Cartman's house. Cartman opened the door. It was Stan and Kenny.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Cartman said.

"It's your FAULT. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Stan yelled at Cartman.

"What- what happened?" Cartman was confused.

"You should know."Stan said.

"No I don't no one told me anything." Cartman said.

"Kyle died! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT HE DIED!" Stan said.

Cartman was surprised. He remembered when they were having so much fun going around when they were done Kyle had said "Ok, I'm ready to die now." Then they had laughed.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Cartman shut the door in their faces and ran upstairs. Cartman fell on his bed and cried.

"KYLE!" Cartman screamed.

Far away in Denver looked like a teenage boy going into 10th grade roaming the streets. His hair was ginger. On his hands looked like dried up blood. No one spoke to him. He just kept walking. In 5 hours he arrived in South Park.

"Even though his life was not long. We shall always remember Kyle Brofloski. For he had struggles and he had times where he was not treated well. But the best thing about Kyle was he had faith. He always stood up for what was right. Now let's have a moment of silence to honor Kyle's life." The rabbi said at Kyle's funeral. Cartman was leaning on his mom's shoulder crying. Stan sat up, but he was crying too. No one could tell if Kenny was crying because all you heard from him sounded like a dying bird.

Kyle was looking down on Cartman from heaven. He promised he would watch over Cartman and the rest of his friends. He would do everything he could to protect them. Except for Kenny. It was fine if he died. Then Kyle wouldn't be as lonely. Even Kyle was crying. So it started to rain.

After the funeral they went outside to burry Kyle. As Kyle was being lowered into the ground Cartman couldn't take it anymore he jumped onto the coffin and screamed

"KYLE! NOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" Cartman's mom got Cartman to come back and sit down. Cartman sat in his chair, sucked his thumb and rocked himself. Cartman then fell asleep.

Everything around him was white. He saw a bright light walk toward him. It was the shape of a person.

"God?" Cartman said. Cartman saw it was Kyle.

"Oh Kyle! Your alive! I can't believe it!"

"No I'm dead still. I'm just visiting you in your dream." Kyle said.

Cartman was amazed.

"So does that mean whenever I fall asleep you will come see me?" Cartman asked.

"Not all of the time. But most of it." Kyle said.

"Kyle I think your so cooooool now. Why did you have to die!" Cartman's eyes started to water.

"I will tell you that now. Be careful Cartman. Your worst enemy is about to rise and destroy the world. You must save humanity or else bad things will happen." Kyle said.

"Who is he? Do I already know him? What would happen?" Cartman asked.

"You do know him. We both do. A past prank you pulled on him for not giving you your money back. I can't tell you anymore about him." Kyle said.

"They needed me up here. To help you. It was either me or your dad. I thought you would be more comfortable if it was me since you never knew your dad." Kyle said.

Cartman nodded.

"Oh I got to go, God is calling me." Kyle said as he ran off and turned into a bear then galloped off.

Cartman started to feel like he was shaking. He woke up.

"Babykins, you slept through the whole funeral. Are you upset?" His mom asked.

"No. I'm fine." Cartman looked up at the sky. He saw a cloud that looked like Kyle wink at him. Cartman winked back. He smiled.

Thanks for reading! Please review and favorite! No flames please! What do you think will happen next?


End file.
